Lean On Me
by mean-me
Summary: Drabble. Meanie. Gyuwon. Boyslove. Yaoi. Jeon Wonwoo selalu bersedia menjadi tempat sandaran bagi Mingyu.


**LEAN ON ME**

 **CAST : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo**

 **RATE : T**

 **DRABBLE YAOI, DLDR, TYPO (S), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo sedang enak-enaknya tiduran di dalam kamar Mingyu, hari ini ia disuruh Mrs Kim untuk datang ke rumahnya dan membantunya memasak. Wonwoo awalnya tak memikirkan hal aneh saat tiba-tiba calon mertuanya datang memasak walaupun kemampuan memasak Wonwoo di bawah rata-rata. Mungkin Mrs Kim hanya ingin mengajarinya memasak agar nantinya jika ia menikah dengan Mingyu, ia bisa memasakkan sesuatu untuk ternyata alasan Mrs Kim tak hanya itu, saat ia sedang membantu calon mertuanya memotong sayuran, beliau mengatakan kalau akhir-akhir ini Mingyu tak seceria biasanya dan terlihat lesu. Wonwoo tahu kalau akhir-akhir ini Mingyu selalu sibuk dengan tahun pertama masuk kuliah sekaligus mengatur hotel Mr Kim yang ada di Jeju. Setiap kali Wonwoo bertanya pada Mingyu tentang keadaan pemuda itu, Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau ia tak apa. Wonwoo yakin sekali kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Mingyu.

"Hei baby, aku tak tahu kau ada disini." Suara Mingyu tiba-tiba muncul dari arah pintu.

Wonwoo tersenyum senang, "Sudah pulang ? Kemarilah." Wonwoo menggeser sedikit badannya menyuruh Mingyu untuk tiduran di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana harimu ?" Wonwoo membuka obrolan.

"Berjalan lancar kurasa." Jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo menyampingkan badannya, ia menatap lekat wajah Mingyu dari samping. Pemuda tampan itu tiduran sambil menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya. Terlihat sekali gurat lelah dari wajah Mingyu.

"Sejak kapan kantung matamu menjadi seperti ini ? Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan, Mingyu-ah"

Suara Wonwoo terdengar khawatir sehingga Mingyu juga ikutan menyampingkan badannya menghadap Wonwoo. Kini keduanya berbaring saling berhadapan, saling menatap satu sama lain. Tangan Wonwoo terjulur kedepan mengelus kantung mata Mingyu dan pipi pemuda tampan itu.

"Benarkah ? Apa separah itu ? Apa aku tidak tampan lagi ?" tanya Mingyu panik.

Wonwoo terkekeh gemas, "Kau tetap tampan mau bagaimanapun, tapi kurasa kau harus istirahat wajahmu terlihat seperti zombie." Jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum manis ia mendekatkan badannya ke arah Wonwoo. Lengan kekarnya melingkar di pingang Wonwoo dan ia senderkan kepalanya di dada Wonwoo. Dengan posisi seperti ini Mingyu bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Wonwoo yang menenangkan, ia juga bisa mendengarkan detak jantung Wonwoo berdebar-debar tak jauh beda dengan miliknya. Mingyu memejamkan matanya saat merasakan elusan lembut di rambutnya. Walaupun tubuh Wonwo lebih kecil dengannya, tapi Mingyu merasakan kehangatan saat ia merengkuh tubuh itu dan itu membuat Mingyu nyaman.

"Aku lelah sebenarnya." Bisik Mingyu.

"Aku tahu."

Wonwoo mengecup puncak kepala Mingyu. Ia tahu kekasihnya lelah.

"Tapi aku tak mungkin mengecewakan appa." Lanjut Mingyu.

"Aku tahu."

"Aku ingin membahagiakan kedua orang tuaku, Wonwoo-yah."

"Aku tahu."

Keadaan berubah hening setelah itu. Masing-masing dari mereka berusaha merasakan lebih dalam kehangatan pasangannya. Mingyu hampir saja tertidur jika saja Wonwoo tak berbisik ditelinganya. Kata-kata itu membuatnya tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa menjadi manusia paling beruntung di dunia dengan memiliki Wonwoo disampingnya.

 _"Aku akan berada disini, aku akan berada di hatimu bahkan disaat kita berdua mengalami waktu yang sulit, kita akan selalu bersama. Maka dari itu datanglah padaku, jangan pernah memendamnya sendiri kau boleh menceritakan semuanya padaku. Pastikan semuanya tersampaikan. Jadi ayo pegang tanganku, kita berjalan bersama selangkah demi selangkah. Bersandarlah padaku Mingyu. Bersandarlah padaku."_

.

.

 **I'M BACK GUYSS ! Aku bawa series meanie lagi (ini yang ke sepuluh) yang dulu sempet berhenti aku publish karena aku sibuk di real life. Gimana menurut kalian series ini ? Maafkan aku ini terlalu pendek. Ini ff lanjutan dari series yang sebelumnya yaa... Lama ngga buat ff jadi mungkin feelnya agak kurang, maapkan. Bagi kalian yang belum baca series aku yang sebelumnya, monggo mampir aja di profile aku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Need review.**


End file.
